Just Beneath the Skin
by DaDemonLovesMalfoy
Summary: Harry deciding to brew the animagus but why didn't he transform? This question leads to more. Where is the missing journal page? Are the attacks planned by Voldemort? What was a Seiremic and who will it kill next? Draco,Neville,Luna,Harry friendship. R&R
1. Prologue

**Title: Just Beneath the Skin**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Except the plot.**

**A/N okay I know this is short but it's the prologue. Next chapter will be longer. It will be up maybe two weeks?**

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH FANFICTION! It wouldn't let me post! So...that is why this is late.

Harry measured his stance carefully. He kept his eyes down, shoulders slumped and legs together. The stance of a mourner. Subtly he moved his hand, patting his pocket. He was reassured when he felt the small lump.

"...is a difficult time for Harry, as Sirius was a very important person in his life. I'm sure you'll be most hospitable to his needs," Dumbledore directed towards the Dursleys, then he turned to Harry. "Care to show an old man to the door?"

Harry nodded and led Dumbledore out of the Dursleys' living room and to the foyer. Harry pulled the door open, letting a soft summer breeze enter the house. Albus Dumbledore placed a wrinkled hand on Harry's shoulder before walking out into the night.

Harry held the white door open and watched as his Headmaster made his way to the corner before Dissapparating away. Vernon's heavy steps sounded behind him.

_'Time to channel my inner Slytherin.'_ Harry thought scathingly.

"Boy, if you even think about-"

"About what?" Harry interrupted, slamming the door. Vernon seemed shocked into silence before he turned an unhealthy shade of purple.

"About mentioning that freak godfather or any other ...freaky stuff."

"So I can't mention anything about magic?" Harry asked with fake innocence, a sneer on his face. The next second he was drawing his wand. Petunia gasped and quickly pulled her son behind her.

"How dare you, you filthy little freak!" she shrieked.

"Unless you want problems, you will not call me that again. In addition you will allow me access to my school things and two weeks uninterrupted in the kitchen. How does that sound?" Harry asked.

"You can't use magic boy, you'll get expelled," Vernon snarled.

"You don't think I'll do it? I just lost my godfather and you think I'm afraid to use magic? So again, I ask. Do we have a deal?" Vernon gave a jerky nod when he realised how serious Harry seemed.

Harry smiled, his first since Sirius' death. "Good, have a nice night."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Harry blinked wearily as the sunlight drifted in through the still barred windows. As soon as Harry realised what he needed to do he jumped out of bed and pulled out a school uniform. He pulled it on and grabbed a small pouch from the small night table before making his way to the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry greeted with a nod of his head, as he pulled a cauldron out of the leather pouch.

Petunia looked at him as if he were an unwanted smudge on the floor and opened her mouth to no doubt deliver a scathing remark but promptly shut it as she saw that Harry had his wand. Harry's aunt instead gathered her things and left upstairs.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

As Harry prepared the ingredients necessary for the Cernos Fichra potion, he heard furious whispers from upstairs. Harry was in the middle of slicing the leeches when the Dursleys appeared in the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, the knife still moving.

"We need to eat," Petunia stated.

"Then go out," Harry replied, placing his cauldron on the stove top, his back still to the Dursleys.

"Do you think we have that kind of money, boy?" Vernon growled. Harry groaned loudly in exasperation. He whirled around, his black sneakers squeaking on the white floor. The teen thrust a hand into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a Galleon.

"Here, this will get you enough pounds to last the month. Now leave, for I don't expect any of you to appreciate the subtle science that is Potions," Harry explained, unwittingly repeating a few words from Professor Snape's first speech.

Petunia snatched the Galleon from Harry's outstretched palm. She motioned for her husband and son to follow her. Vernon, however, was reluctant.

"Where did you get that gold?"

"It is a wizard coin. I have lots of them. No, there is no way you can get your hands on it unless I give it to you," Harry answered, turning on the burner of the stove.

Vernon scowled before following his wife out the door.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

After two gruelling weeks (though the potion could have been finished in four days had he been a good Potions student) the potion was almost finished. The only thing left to do was let it cool and add three drops of blood. Three being a magical number, especially when it came to blood. It was currently 11:46 meaning the Dursleys were due home soon, so he had to work quickly. Harry grabbed the cauldron and heaved it off the stove. It clunked unto the floor heavily.

"Damn." Harry muttered. He was really tempted to cast a Feather-Weight charm on it but thought better of it. He did care if he got expelled. An idea came over him. A very Slytherin idea.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry called from the kitchen as he heard the front door open.

"What do you want?" His uncle grumbled.

"I have a proposition for you. Bring my cauldron up to my room and I will give you another wizard coin."

Vernon thought about it. The small gold coin had given them plenty of money. Vernon nodded, and lifted the full cauldron.

The cauldron was in Harry's room after five minutes. Harry grinned as he pulled out a Knut and placed it into his uncle's waiting hand. Then he shut the door on him.

Harry walked over to his bed and grabbed the needle that lay on his pillow. He looked over at his potion.

"Hmm...still too early." Harry mused picking up the little black book that had been left to him by his godfather. A book that Dumbledore had withheld from him since 3rd year. A book that would only open to his touch. He quickly flipped to the fifteenth page and started reading.

_**'If you made the potion right then it will change colour and show you a image of what you would look like in your form after you add three drops of blood. It will be a colour on the grey scale, white is the least dangerous animal, a unicorn. Black is something very dangerous. An image will appear and it seems like something directly from a nightmare. They're usually crossbreeds but you won't have to worry about that will ya Harry!**_

_**Now according to Snevillus each drop of blood is important. The first one Measure exactly one eighth of your...'**_

Harry stooped reading. A page was missing, one that explained each drop of blood's importance. Harry shrugged.

_'Who cares, only my pain in the arse Professor!'_ Harry laughed at his thoughts, before resuming his reading.

_**'Measure exactly one eighth of your body weight, because this is how much of the potion you have to take, in ounces. But before you drink it you have to know your animal. And I mean KNOW your animal Harry. Know it's body shape, behaviour, and most importantly it's symbolism. Symbolism isn't what you think of the animal when you see it. Mine is an omen of Death but that's not it's symbolism. Hope you can do it!'**_

Harry pricked his finger and held it over the potion. The first fell, which would take form of physical attributes. The second fell in, for level of innocence. Finally the last drop fell. The one for soul, the most important, landed on the ledge of the cauldron. Not that Harry knew any of this.

Harry watched as his potion turned a pearly white. An image of a black unicorn with a dark green mane, emerald eyes and silver hooves appeared. A unicorn because only innocence rested in the potion.

Harry was only slightly disappointed, figuring he'd be something more manly. He hastily covered his potion before running downstairs to study his books. In his haste Harry had pushed the last drop of blood into the potion.

**PS! I have adopted a story! **


	2. Shock

**Title: Just Beneath the Skin.**

**Chapter: Shock.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The creature however...**

**A/N here is the second chapter, I know the beginning of this is slow, but it is necessary **

Harry sat on his bed, books strewn about. In reality he had no idea where to start. He kind of wished he could owl Hermione, however she was in Australia with her parents, and Harry was too impatient to wait that long. So he tried to remember what Hermione would do, which was making a list.

"Okay, make a list. I can do that, just unicorn, black, green, and silver. Simple enough right Hedwig?" Hedwig gave him an encouraging hoot.

Harry flipped open a book with a silver cover, that he had bought at Hogsmeade before school had let out.** Living Arts Originals: Enrich Your Life with Symbols. **One of the main reasons Harry had chosen this book was because it showed both Muggle and Wizarding perspective.

**History of the Unicorn Symbol:**

_**The unicorn is one of a very few mythological creatures that are considered to be beneficial in almost all traditions. The unicorn is universally beautiful, mysterious and difficult to capture or tame. Although modern unicorns are depicted simply as horses with a single horn, traditional unicorns also possessed a billy goat**__**'**__**s beard, a lion**__**'**__**s tail and cloven hooves.**_

_**Thus being so the unicorn has no actual symbolism instead mixing the symbolism of the goat (pg 7.), lion (pg 42), and ornyx (pg 18)**_

**The Magic of Unicorns**

_**The magical powers of unicorns are also legendary. Unicorn horns are said to be harder than diamonds and to be able to neutralize poisons. Unicorn tears can heal both physical wounds and sorrows of the heart. Unicorns are often reputed to have the ability to fly.'**_ Harry paused in his reading.

"Unicorns can fly? Hedwig why didn't you tell me!" Hedwig looked at Harry before going back to preening her feathers.

_**'Some unicorns are believed to be able to speak to all kinds of other creatures.**_

_**So in addition to the Muggle mix of symbols, it would be best to study the phoenix (pg. 26) and runespoor (pg. 69)**_

"Great more work." Harry muttered, bookmarking pages for later. He picked up a book that Sirius had bought him before...the incident.

**What Does Color Say About You: The Symbolism of Color.**

_**'Black usually represents a disciplined, strong-willed, and opinionated person. Blue...'**_

"Okay blah blah blah, dark blue, dark cream, dark green!"

_**'Dark green is linked to the heart chakara, meaning this person shows great compassion, love and forgiveness.'**_ Harry snorted. _**' Silver signifies that this person is honorable, chivalrous, and romantic.'**_

Harry stared at the book. He understood the first two, one of them was a trait of Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! But romantic! He had absolutely no skills with the ladies. Harry shook his head and flipped to a diagram of the unicorn, memorizing every muscle, every curve, every... limb.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

**Harry's POV.**

"Boy!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked at the essay in front of me wearily. I'd fallen asleep and smudged all the ink. Grumbling to myself, I walked to the door.

"Yes Uncle?" I called from the doorway.

"It's Sunday, you need to come to church." My uncle grumbled nastily.

I groaned, I hated going to church, not that I am anti-religious or anything. No, when I go to church I am a freaking charity case, a mentally disturbed boy, a street urchin, even criminally insane! It bought "my dear aunt" Petunia more sympathy within the community. A concept which I'll never understand.

"I-I'm not going!" I shouted, closing the door. "Please god don't let him kill me." I prayed.

I heard a muffled, "If Harry's not going, then I'm not going!" from Dudley.

I waited anxiously, I heard my uncle mumble something before the front door opened and closed. I sighed and released a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. The old car drove out of the driveway and I made my way over to my desk, only to tense up when I heard my cousin bumbling about downstairs. How I hated the idiot. I carefully locked the door before giving Hedwig her food. My snowy white owl gave a hoot, that I took as,

'Tough luck.'

"Tell me about it." I muttered. I shrugged, at least the potion would be ready by midday. With that I resumed my research.

**DUDLEY'S POV.**

The freak was up to something, I was sure of it. Well not exactly sure, but I had suspicions. How I wanted to call Piers and the rest of the gang over for some Harry Hunting! My mom forbid my friends to come over to my house any more though. Of course, when I actually have reason to beat him, he's in the house! I glared at the stairs for I knew they lead to him. The animal. The freak.

I clicked on the telly, the first thing that came up was the Wizard of Oz. It had been one of my favorites, until the freak ruined it for me with his freakiness.

In all, however, I didn't hate Harry for being Harry. He is actually a nice person. Also very smart, he used to do my homework for me everyday before he got locked in his cupboard. But his freakiness over shadows anything good about him.

I vowed to myself that he would pay for all the stuff he put my family through. And pay he would.

**PETUNIA'S POV.**

I sat quietly in church next to my wonderful husband. On my other side was Claire Noverman, second rank in the community. She leaned towards me black curls bouncing. I sneered, obviously fake.

"Where's the boy? Did he become to much for you to handle?" She asked a cruel smile on her face. Ha! Did she think she could be top spot material!

"He' s at home being taken care of by my Diddydums, as he is sick." I told her.

This answer seemed to deflate the woman's hope and greed, and she leaned away from me, attention again on the speaker.

I worried though, not about top spot though, about the boy. I knew exactly what the boy was doing. He was brewing a potion to become an animal. How did I know? My dratted sister had brewed the same potion, turning into a frightening Wildcat and chasing me up a tree. How I hated my sister, she should have been killed the first time she did magic. I hope the boy is something small like a rat, then I could kill him. Oh yes, I wanted the boy dead. And by my hand, dead he will one day be.

**VERNON'S POV**

As I filed out of church with my wife I thought of the freak. The boy had cheated me out of money. Handing me a bronze piece! Absurd. My moustache twitched in irritation. Why couldn't that boy be normal? I should have gone straight to the orphanage with that one! But no! He might not be magical! Pah. One less mouth to feed anyways. Though I can't fault my pet, she always wanted more children but another birth would have killed her. Adoption was also out of the question. So we had kept him by choice and then out of fear and now from force. No one forces a Dursley however. I'll get rid of the boy one day. One day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry looked over at the cauldron that was bubbling a merry maroon. He still needed to know how much he weighed. Sneaking out of his room, careful to not alert Dudley that he was out in the open, he made his way to the bathroom.

Opening the cabinets and looking next to the sink proved no help as the scale was not to be found. Harry slunk out of the bathroom and down the hall. Opening the door to his aunt's bedroom slowly, he crept inside. Where did his aunt keep the scale? Harry surveyed the room. There! Under the bed. He snatched it up and went back to his room. Harry stripped down until he was only in his boxers. Harry was scrawny, pale, and covered in scars. In other words not attractive. He sighed and stepped onto the scale. Only 128, thirty - two pounds under his height's average. Harry redressed and pulled a sheet of parchment to do calculations on.

"Okay one eighth of 128... that would be 16. Exactly 16. That's two cups." Harry looked at the potion warily. As far as he knew all potions tasted like unwashed socks filled with moldy, rancid meat. Gross. He took a deep breath and resigned himself to his fate.

Harry groaned in frustration as he heard the car pull into the driveway. He hadn't yet drunk the potion. He quickly measured out the right amount and made sure the door was locked. A breeze passed over his skin from the open window as he downed the potion. It tasted of cherries and marshmallows.

"Hedwig, I taste delicious!" Harry remarked before passing out.

Seconds later the front door of Privet Drive burst open. Vernon stood up and looked over before backing away in fear. A horrible creature stood in the main hall. It could have been human , if not for the golden scales on the torso, and pale blue skin. Also the fact that two large, leathery brown wings were procuring from its back matching its bat like feet. Two claws in front, one talon in back.

The creature advanced, jaw unhinging like a snake to reveal pointed teeth, and a black forked tongue. Bloodshot eyes locked on the three Dursleys. The beast was dimly aware of screams as its long silver-grey hair whipped about madly. It lunged aiming for Vernon.

Teeth sunk into the man's neck, the beast shaking him from side to side. Clawed hands stabbed the man's beady eyes brutally, leaving pools of blood. Yes, blood was left like a pool in the man's eye sockets. Next the man's stomach was ripped open, intestines pulled out. The man eventually died.

The beast then turned towards the woman whom had the phone in her shaking hand.

"That won't help you now." The beast mocked, voice matching Petunia's, before it growled deep its throat, knocking the woman over with a heavy wing.

Dudley screamed making the beast move towards him. Dudley screwed his eyes shut and back himself into a corner.

"Son, wake up." called a voice that sounded like Vernon's.

"It's okay, you just had a bad dream." came his mother's voice.

Dudley wasn't fooled however and kept his eyes squeezed shut. He knew his father was dead, and his mother wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night if a train hit the house. Add to the fact that both voices were tinted with malice, gave the deceiving beast away.

"What do you want?" Dudley whimpered.

"To feed you." The beast cooed in a motherly way, before plunging its nails into the boys heart. There was no time for Dudley to scream as his heart was ripped from his chest and stuffed down his throat.

The winged thing turned back to Petunia, eyes scanning the fallen woman. It caused her death quickly and then ran upstairs to Harry's room, deftly opening the door. It sat looming over the bed. Sirens blared loudly outside of the house and the beast disappeared.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Several police officers succeeded in crashing down the door of number 4 Privet Drive. Among these officers was Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape. The five muggle officers knew the two as Megan Simmons and Bruce Ray, however. 'Megan' took charge immediately.

"Mark, John, Luke, take the kitchen. James, Nate, the living room. Bruce-" Tonks faltered as Severus glared at her. "Um, Bruce, you and I will take upstairs."

Severus nodded and led the way upstairs. They hadn't made it up three steps when Nate came running back into the foyer to throw up. It was quite disturbing to watch as the man leaned in his own puddle of vomit.

"Nate what is it?" Tonks asked, brown eyes filled with worry. Severus rolled his eyes.

_'Of course, the rookie can't handle something as simple as death.'_

"L- living room." Nate croaked out.

Severus and Tonks walked over towards the living room where James, a blond haired fellow, stood eyes wide walking towards them.

"James? James! Snap out of it!" James blinked before going pale and wretching all over Severus' shoes. Severus lip curled in disgust before he stepped past the man and into the living room. It was worse than any raid he'd ever seen and the heavy oppressing invisible fog of evil magic dominated the air, not that anyone else could feel it. You see Severus had a gift, a gift that had kept him alive for years. He surreptitiously pulled out his wand and cast a spell detecting charm. The results confused him, as they came up blank.

"Megan! Code 482 blue." He barked.

"Are you serious!" Tonks shouted from the kitchen.

"Code 482 blue, NOW!" Severus shouted, running out to Obliviate James and Nate, before fabricating a memory of a prank call. After he Stupefied both men and moved them into the foyer. Tonks followed a few moments later levitating Mark, John and Luke.

"Why did you call code?" Tonks asked morphing her hair back to her favorite bubble gum pink.

"High levels of magic, but no spells were cast, and yet it is worse than any raid." Tonks swallowed heavily, before her eyes went wide.

"We need to get Harry! What if he's hurt! What if he's dead!" During her mini rant she didn't notice Severus go up the stairs. Severus opened each door in the hallway looking for the blasted child. The last door he came to was locked, however.

"Alohamora." The door clicked open and Severus entered.

Hedwig started to hoot and flap her wings around wildly. The noise caused Harry to stir on the bed. Severus walked over and gently prodded the boy's shoulder, at the same time taking notice of the cauldron placed at the foot of the bed. Harry mumbled incoherently before blinking his eyes open.

"Snape?"

"Potter, are you well?" Severus asked. Harry just stared at him. "I'll take that as a yes, as it seems you are as stupid as ever.

"I resent that." Harry mumbled as he sat up, still half dazed.

"Resent what Harry?" Tonks asked as she finally entered the room.

"Being stupid." Tonks glared hotly at Severus before helping Harry to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Harry there has been an attack on your relatives... how did you not hear?" Tonks asked with concern.

These words were enough to snap Harry out of his stupor.

"There was an attack?" Harry yelped. "Who? Was it a Death Eater attack? Did you catch them? Was anyone hurt."

"Harry, the Dursleys are dead." Tonks said softly.

"W-what?"

"Potter! Did you drink this potion!" Severus barked.

"What is it to you!" Harry growled defensively, feeling a panic attack coming on.

"My boy, I am sure that Professor Snape means you no harm." Albus Dumbledore announced jovially, stepping into the room.

This was the final straw for Harry and he began to panic. Overloading. Too much at once! Rushing backwards Harry slammed his back to the wall before sliding down into a sitting position, hands on his head. The teen was dimly aware of Severus ordering the other two occupants out of the room.

"Deep breaths Potter." It took a while but Harry eventually calmed down. Opening his eyes warily he was met with the blank face of one Severus Snape. "Now. Did you. Drink. The potion." He asked gravely. Harry nodded.

"It's the animagus potion, b-but it didn't work. It made me pass out."

"You imbicle! I bet you didn't even study your animal, just running straight in like an idiot!" Severus hissed as he stood. Harry jumped up hurt, though he didn't know why Snape's opinion of him mattered, and with a need to defend his actions.

"I did to!" Harry argued, grabbing his papers and thrusting them at Severus. "Two days of preparation! I wrote several essays on several animals!"

Severus looked at the papers in his hand, sneering in disgust. "Why would you study more than one animal. Did you think you could choose any animal!" He snarled.

Harry's face tinted red but his eyes were still as cold as ice as he mumbled, "I'm supposed to be a unicorn."

"That is an impossibility as only the purest of heart, soul, and mind can be a unicorn."

"Are you trying to say I'm crazy." Harry ground out.

"That isn't what I meant Potter, but I'm sure if you remember all those young women who practically worship the ground you walk on, you'll figure it out." Confusion was written across Harry's face.

"He means sleeping around Harry!" Tonks shouted through the door. Harry frowned.

"But I never even..." Severus suddenly felt very uncomfortable so he walked out allowing Tonks and Dumbledore entrance.

"Harry, you have to see what happened to the Dursley's, so you know how much danger you're in." Tonks explained.

"When aren't I in danger!" Harry asked, his usual grouchy self again.

"Harry this is different." Tonks told him. Harry paused.

"Was Voldemort behind it? Was it a plot? Was it against me or my relatives?" Harry asked running downstairs.

"We're not sure." Tonks said. "We don't even know what did this yet." Harry stopped just short of the living room.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, frightened.

"Severus detected a magical signature but no spells were cast."

"Nymphadora, if I may?" Tonks nodded and Dumbledore withdrew his wand. "Aperio Ferous Magicum."

A blurred, indistinguishable image appeared with the word 'unknown' floating underneath. Harry gulped.

"I need to know. Is there another to find out?" He asked.

"You need to see them first my boy." Albus said softly, everlasting twinkle gone from his eyes. He had obviously seen the fate that had befallen the Dursley's while he had been kept out of the room. Harry nodded numbly.

**HARRY'S POV.**

I shakily walked into the living room. The sight that met my eyes was horrible. My uncle lay by the long couch, his center ripped open and covered with slick red blood. Several intestines and organs lay in a jumbled mess next to him. His neck was barely recognizable, just a mass of bloody meat. My uncle's eyes, eyes that only ever rested upon me with hate, were hashed in a pool of blood.

I turned my head to look at my aunt. I felt my eyes prickle with tears. Her jaw had been snapped open, the only thing I could see clearly was her tongue. Petunia's blood lay splattered on the walls and television set.

The next thing I saw was my cousin. A gaping hole was present in his chest, and his lips tinged blue from choking on his own heart.

It was poetic justice, I suppose. My uncle's eyes for never looking on me with love or even sympathy or compassion. His stomach for starving me while he everyday consumed masses upon masses of food. My aunt's jaw for spewing lies about my parents and for mocking me and crushing my self esteem every chance she got. My cousin's heart because he didn't listen to it. My cousin wasn't evil only ever repeating his parents actions to the extent of thinking that was the way he wanted to behave.

I moved to the very middle of the back of the room, so I could see them all at once. As I did so I noticed a pattern on the wall, it looked like a small circle inside of a triangle with a stick running straight up through both. Then I saw the real picture of death of my relatives.

I fell to the ground. Numb. And as I lay there surrounded by all the gore and in a puddle of my relatives blood, I cried. I cried in relief that they would never hurt me again. I cried in despair because I had no family left. I cried in anger because someone else had died because of me. And I cried because I didn't understand what was happening.

How many times had I wished to fall upon my knees and be able to show tears? To show tears for a home I'll never seek? It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve. Even heroes should have the right to bleed. I am not perfect, but I did understand one thing. I understood why the caged bird sings.

**TONKS POV.**

I watched as Harry cried harshly, covered in his own family's blood. It was a heart-wrenching sight. I turned away to let him cry alone. Severus and Albus stood discussing something nearby so I made my way over.

"What is that?" I asked when I was met with the image of the house's memory. A winged beast with long hair to cover his... um bits.

"It's a Seiremic." Severus told me.

"Why didn't it show up on the spell?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Because it's extinct."

Harry walked in just then and looked at the image in, not horror, but amazement. I looked at him sharply, looking for signs of distress.

"What is it Harry?" I asked.

"I've been given a guardian angel." He whispered. It was obvious to me that Harry was suffering from shock, so I asked him what he saw. However his description matched the animal perfectly and I began to feel a trickle of unease crawl down my spine.

**Severus' POV.**

"Why would your guardian angel kill Potter?" I asked.

The boy looked at me with his eyes wide and innocent, a look that I knew wasn't faked. Instead of answering however, the boy walked over to a shoe cupboard and opened the small door. It reeked of pain, starvation, misery and death. Potter sat on the filthy cot that was inside and looked out at us. His eyes became glazed and unfocused, then he spoke.

"When the Grimm dies... the unicorn, after being mounted for so long by the twinkling star, will be granted the key to a guardian angel. As the guardian angel becomes known secrets will be spilled as blood was.

As they are, the sensing snake will battle the uninformed cat for the broken unicorn. But even the cat, once a great seeker, won't catch the snitch that is lurking among them.

As the time comes to be, the leprechaun will find the chisel so he may write upon the stone book, while the fiery orange apple must decide if it will float above or sink into his own delusions.

The guardian angel must find shade from the oak tree, guidance from the Seeing pixie, and realization from the white fox, for his unicorn.

The river will flow as Danger rears it's head for the final time, and all smoky mirrors will shatter."

Then the boy passed out.

**ALBUS' POV**

I studied Harry as Tonks tried to revive him. Could this guardian angel be the power known naught? Or was it the Seer like abilities Harry had just shown. Severus stood impassively next to me.

"Severus, my boy, would you assist me in bringing Harry to Madame Pomfrey?"

My trusted Potions Master lifted the underweight Harry and Apparated away. As he did so the Aurors I had Floo'd showed up to take care of the Dursleys' bodies, and to take the officers back to the station.

Nymphadora looked at me with worry written in her eyes. I subtly looked into her mind.

"Harry will be just fine, he must recover in the safety of Hogwarts however." I told her, confirming her suspicions.

"Will Hogwarts be able to defend against this monster?" She whispered. I gazed at her solemnly.

"No matter how all knowing I may seem, I am still human, and I fear that we are dealing with something out of anyone's control."

**A/N Okay weird Seer Harry! It won't last. **

**Also the name is pronounced (Say- ear-am'ick) can anyone figure out the significance of the name? **

**Also would you like to**

**A) See Harry's essays in full as Severus reviews them**

**B) only have them in passing thoughts, references ect.**


End file.
